1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an enhanced chest protector for usage in sporting events and hazardous activities. More particularly, the invention is a chest protector that utilizes a soft, pliable gel attached to the previously-existing chest protector to greatly enhance absorption and dissipation of impact forces.
The gel is of a type commonly used for heat or freezer packs, and is configured in many separate panels to keep the gel from flowing across the entire device. Importantly, the gel is durable and lightweight, which allows the player to wear the product comfortably for extended periods of time. In addition, the gel may be frozen or refrigerated prior to use, so as to provide cooling for the player in hot weather. In total, usage of the present invention allows the user to be well-protected when struck in the chest area with potentially damaging items, such as balls or pucks used in sporting events.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for chest protectors and protection devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well a description outlining the differences between the features of the present invention and those of the prior art.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,782, invented by Collins et al., entitled xe2x80x9cBaseball Catcher""s Chest Protectorxe2x80x9d
The patent to Collins et al. describes a chest protector that includes a pouch assembly having an interior in communication with an opening, the pouch assembly having a hole in fluid communication with the interior and ambient air and a pad inserted into the interior, wherein the pad includes an opening that is in fluid communication with the hole of the pouch assembly.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,875, invented by Tomczak, entitled xe2x80x9cChest Protector With Rigid Platesxe2x80x9d
The patent to Tomczak describes an improved chest protector including additional protection to the sternum area of an athlete""s chest. The additional protection is provided by relatively rigid plates bonded to the conventional shock-absorbing chest protector material on the side opposite the wearer""s body and directly over the sternum area. The plates distribute the impact from a high speed object over a relatively large area of the shock-absorbing material, thus allowing the chest protector to absorb more of the object""s energy than is possible with prior chest protectors.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,076, invented by Dierickx, entitled xe2x80x9cChest Protectorxe2x80x9d
The patent to Dierickx describes a light-weight, shock-absorbing chest protector worn, for example, by participants in sports, the protector allowing air circulation to a wearer""s body while providing enhanced flexibility. The protector conforms to a wearer""s body and flexes inwardly and outwardly and expands and contracts vertically with the wearer""s movements. The protector, which is coated with a durable coating to add color as well as additional strength to the protector, is attached to a wearer""s body through the use of a harness. Apertures through the protector are shaped to xe2x80x9cgrabxe2x80x9da ball which strikes the protector and drop the ball near to the wearer, while also reducing the weight of the protector, providing air circulation through the protector, and giving the protector the enhanced flexibility. The protector has optional hinged pads for covering additional areas of a wearer""s body without inhibiting freedom of movement.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,729, invented by Chen, entitled xe2x80x9cChest Protectorxe2x80x9d
The chest protector of the Chen invention consists of an upper guard portion and a lower padding portion, the upper guard portion comprising a right and a left shoulder guard panels, a chest guard panel and a plurality of abdomen guard panels, each being injection molded from engineering plastic and provided with a plurality of holes, so that respective guard panels are connected with one another by means of a plurality of connecting plates and the buttons provided on the connecting plates. When the upper guard portion is assembled into a proper shape and size, the lower padding portion with corresponding shape and size can be selected with the upper guard portion being laid on the lower padding portion, and then having rivets driven into those holes on the guard panels not occupied by the buttons of the connecting plates, so that the upper guard portion is secured to the lower padding portion.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,447, invented by Howell, entitled xe2x80x9cProtective Garmentxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Howell, a protective garment is provided including a chest protector being formed of solid foam. Also included is an abdominal protector including a plurality of inflatable tubular mechanisms. The abdominal protector is connected to the chest protector. Next provided is a groin protector connected to the abdominal protector and formed of solid foam. Finally, a strap assembly is provided for securing the protectors on a user.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,249, invented by Clement, entitled xe2x80x9cStealth Chest Guardxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Clement, The Stealth Chest Guard""s size is 5xe2x80x3{fraction (6/8)}xe2x80x3 by 11xe2x80x3{fraction (3/8)}xe2x80x3 by 3/8xe2x80x3 thick, and it is comprised of a rubber pad to absorb the hit from an object such as a ball coming off of a bat or a bounce coming from the ground directed to the heart area. The plastic caplike shape that goes over the rubber is to help distribute the impact away from the heart area and give more support to the rubber pad. the soft terry cloth is worn for comfort and to let the skin breath. The flexibility of the rubber pad and the size of this chest guard was a very important factor. The players in the field need protection, but they need flexibility, and protection without the bulk that comes with other protective gear. The Stealth Chest Guard is light weight, comfortable, durable, and provides a protection for the players that is not yet available to them.
7. U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,452, invented by Braxton, entitled xe2x80x9cExpansible Protective Body Pouches Employing Removable-Replaceable Componentsxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Braxton, expansible sport protective body pouches for torso and extremities are disclosed that dissipate impact energy away from the body by expanding and compressing at predesigned rates when subjected to the forces of impact trauma. Comprised of anatomically-shaped two layer expansible protective pouches, and removable replaceable internal impact deceleration control components, the design allows individual deceleration control elements; foam impact dispersant replaceable inserts with impact deceleration-body heat venting apertures, and replaceable penetration resistant impact trauma shields with impact deceleration control-body heat venting apertures, to be inserted or removed from the replaceable expansible protective pouch. The expansible protective pouch is constructed of various cloth material combinations selected by the wearer; internal impact deceleration control element materials are also a plurality wearer option. The expansible protective pouch and it""s ancillary internal components can be completely disassembled in the field to facilitate replacement, upgrades, or exchanging of elements, including the protective pouch, so as to alter individual protective pouch performance characteristics.
8. U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,327, invented by Kieffer, entitled xe2x80x9cAthletic Supporter With Gel Materialxe2x80x9d
The patent to Kieffer describes a cushioning pad, sized to be disposed about the inguinal area of a human male and to be worn for the support and protection of said area, contains a gel material to protect against both localized blows and chafing. The pad fits into a protective garment having a securing means for securing it about the inguinal area. In one embodiment, the pad further comprises an inner layer of gel material, an outer layer of gel material, and a layer of shaping material disposed therebetween. The layer of shaping material may be sized to be shorter and narrower than the inner layer and outer layer of gel material so that the layer of shaping material is completely interior to the cushioning pad, and no sharp or blunt plastic edges can come into contact with the body of the athlete. In a further aspect of the invention, a protective garment to be worn for the support and protection of the inguinal area comprises a waist band, a pouch disposed about the inguinal area when the garment is worn, and, disposed within the pouch, a cushioning pad containing a gel material. Methods for forming a cushioning pad are also disclosed. One method comprises pouring into a mold an inner layer of gel material; fitting, above the inner layer, a layer of shaping material having an outer edge; and pouring an outer layer of gel material. Another method discloses pouring into a mold the inner layer of gel material. When the gel material is partially set, a layer of shaping material is fitted and pressed into the inner layer so that the gel material oozes up and over the outer edge of the layer of shaping material to form an outer layer of gel material. In yet another embodiment, the pad is formed by forming a first and second sheets of gel; and attaching the layer of shaping material therebetween.
9. U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,854, invented by Whalen et al., entitled xe2x80x9cPersonal Protection Devicexe2x80x9d
The patent to Whalen et al. describes a load absorbing apparatus for use in protective equipment in which a resilient bag containing fluid under pressure is disposed in a position subject to loads and a reservoir of elastomeric material which is expandable from an initial position with a minimum volume to a loaded position with an increased volume which is positioned in spaced relation to said position subject to loads. The resilient bag and reservoir are connected in fluid communication so that loads imposed on the bag force fluid from the bag to the reservoir where the energy is dissipated. After the load is removed from the resilient bag, the reservoir returns to its original shape to return the fluid to the resilient bag. The protective equipment incorporating the load absorbing apparatus can be in the form of a helmet with a relatively rigid shell or a body protected pad having a flexible outer cover.
10. U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,082, invented by Stewart et al., entitled xe2x80x9cProtective Athletic Pants Having Diagonal Protect Pads Around Hip, Buttocks And Thigh Areasxe2x80x9d
The patent to Stewart et al. An athletic garment designed to protect the wearer from injury during athletic activity such as in-line roller skating, skiing, volleyball, mountain biking, basketball, hockey, field hockey, ice skating or gymnastics. The invention uses strategically placed and rib-shaped gel, air or elastic foam padding to protect the wearer from the impact and abrasion of a fall caused by such activity.
The prior art patents noted above largely entail features such as: chest protectors with multiple sections of foam padding, in a grid-like configuration; chest protectors with extra rigid panels specially placed to protect the heart; chest protectors with pouches for insertion of additional pads; and other protective equipment utilizing gel, such as padded clothing and athletic supporters.
In contrast, the present invention is a chest protector that utilizes a soft, pliable gel to enhance absorption and dissipation of impact forces. The gel is durable and lightweight, and is configured in separate panels to keep the same from flowing across the chest protector. This provides added protection when the user is struck in the chest area with potentially damaging items. As an additional benefit, the gel may be frozen or refrigerated to help cool the player in hot weather.
As noted, the present invention is an enhanced chest protector for usage in sporting events and hazardous activities. More particularly, the invention is a chest protector that utilizes a soft, pliable gel attached to the previously-existing chest protector to greatly enhance absorption and dissipation of impact forces.
The gel is of a type commonly used for heat or freezer packs, and is configured in many separate panels to keep the gel from flowing across the entire device. Importantly, the gel is durable and lightweight, which allows the player to wear the product comfortably for extended periods of time. In addition, the gel may be frozen or refrigerated prior to use, so as to provide cooling for the player in hot weather. In total, usage of the present invention allows the user to be well-protected when struck in the chest area with potentially damaging items, such as balls or pucks used in sporting events.
In light of the foregoing, it is generally an object of the present invention to provide a device that gives greater protection that chest protectors of the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device that also serves to cool the player during sporting activities in hot weather.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device that is relatively lightweight and comfortable for the user to wear.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, produce, and distribute.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that may be manufactured in a variety of shapes and sizes.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that is suitable for usage in a variety of activities, including baseball, lacrosse, hockey, and other sports.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that may include text or graphics thereon, for the purposes of advertisement.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a device that may bear at least one of a variety of colors or designs, to match the appearance of uniforms worn therewith.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide alternate embodiments of the device, wherein the invention is constructed of different materials, according to manufacturer and user needs.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the claims. The invention itself, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the embodiments when read and understood in connection with accompanying drawings.